Hurones y Comadrejas
by Liss83
Summary: Draco Malfoy esta enamorado de cierta comadreja y ha decisído que sera solo suyo y no hay marcha atras
1. De Mal ¿A Peor?

Había sido un pésimo día por donde se lo mirase. Primero se había levantado tarde, por lo tanto había llegado tarde al Gran Comedor y solamente había encontrado dos naranjas, ¡dos naranjas! Corrió a su primera clase con McGonagall pero solo recibió una reprimenda por parte de la profesora, luego Snape le había hecho la vida a cuadritos en pociones, y lo había puesto nervioso a tal punto que su caldero había explotado, quitándole ciento cincuenta puntos a Gryffindor y logrando una mirada furibunda de sus compañeros. El almuerzo fue peor aun, si es que eso podía ser posible, su comida no tenía sal y sabia a vomito de troll, pero le había tenido miedo a la mirada asesina de Hermione que terminado comiendo en completo silencio.

Por la tarde la cosa no había mejorado mucho. Intento copiar de Harry unos pergaminos sobre Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, pero el muy traidor lo había delatado con Hermione solo porque se tomó su jugo de calabaza. Valiente amigo. Cerca de las cuatro de la tarde habían ido a practicar quiddich y por poco se había caído de la escoba cuando George había pasado muy cerca de él

-¡Eres un animal! – le grito molesto

-¡Y tú eres una niña llorona! – dijo Fred

-Ñoe ñoe ñoe – se burlaba George

-Ya me tienen harto – dijo Ron

-La niña… – dijo Fred

-Va hacer… – dijo George

-Su berrinche – dijo Fred

-Ñoe ñoe ñoe – se burlaba George

-Cállense – ordeno

-Fred, George – dijo Harry – vuelvan al entrenamiento. Ron a las duchas

-Pero… – quiso protestar

-Ahora Ronald – dijo Harry y remonto vuelo

-¡Maldito día! – mascullaba en voz baja el pelirrojo mientras obedecía –, ¡nada me ha salido bien! ¡Lo único que falta es que Fluffy me bese y yo tenga un hechizo que haga que me guste!

Se desvistió y se metió a la ducha. Fue un baño rápido por lo que minutos después salía con la toalla alrededor de la cintura, accidentalmente se le cayó una prenda que llevaba en la mano

-Linda vista – dijo una voz desde la puerta

-¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo Ron nervioso levantándose rápidamente y ajustándose más la toalla

-¿Nerviosa, comadreja? – dijo Draco acercándose a paso calmado

-Lárgate, hurón – dijo el pelirrojo dando un paso hacia atrás mientras miraba a su alrededor con aprensión

-¿Buscabas esto? – dijo Draco mostrando ambas varitas sin dejar de avanzar en su dirección – aunque si quieres saber las maravillas que puede hacer una varita, yo te puedo enseñar – y se señala la entrepierna

-Dame mi varita – exigió Ron

-Claro, ven por ella – dijo Draco y se llevó las manos a la pretina el pantalón

-¡Oye! – protesto el pelirrojo volcando el rostro

-¿Acaso te sonrojaste? – dijo con tono burlesco

-¡Claro que no! – dijo Ron sonrojado

-¿Y por qué tus mejillas están al color de tu cabello? – dijo Draco acercándose con cada palabras acorralándolo en una esquina

-Cla… cla… claro que… no – dijo Ron

-Te vez hermoso – dijo apoyando una mano en la pared

-Aléjate Malfoy – exigió el pelirrojo nervioso

-¿Por qué? – dijo acercando su cara a la del otro chico – ¿acaso te pongo nervioso? – por lo que este cerro los ojos – ¿alguna vez te ha besado un hombre?

-¿Hombre?– dijo Ron nervioso – ¿Beso? ¿Qué?

-Esto – dijo Draco y le rodeo la cintura

-No te atrevas… – exigió Ron intentando zafarse pero sus labios fueron asaltados por otros que se abrían paso a cualquier precio. La otra mano se posesiono detrás de su cuello para evitar que se escabulla y profundizó el beso, por lo que no le quedó otro remedio al pelirrojo que aferrarse a los hombros del Slytherine mientras cerraba los ojos

-¿Te gusto? – pregunto al separarse unos centímetros

-¿Qué pretendes? – dijo empujándolo lo suficiente para separarse

-Nada – dijo el Slytherine – solo quería besarte.

-No lo vuelvas hacer nunca más, maldito imbécil – grito cuando iba salir

-Ronald – dijo Draco girando para verlo – eres mío y, aunque demore, serás mi mujer – le arrojo su varita –, en todo el sentido de la palabra – y paso por su lado dándole una nalgada antes de salir

Ron se dejó caer hasta quedar sentado con las piernas abiertas en V, cerró los ojos. ¿Qué rayos había pasado? ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! ¿Por qué no había reaccionado ante el acoso de Malfoy y por el contrario…?

Se pasó las manos por la cara y respiro hondo. ¿Qué había querido decir Malfoy con eso de que sería su mujer? ¿Acaso él…? ¿Cómo hacerlo entender que él no era homosexual sin…? Cerró los ojos.

Draco cenaba en completo silencio con total ceremonia, mientras escuchaba la conversación trivial de Blaise y Pansy sobre tratamientos de belleza. En un determinado momento el rubio levanto la cabeza y se encontró con la mirada algo asustada de Ron, a quien le sonrió logrando un estremecimiento de parte del pelirrojo

-¿Estás bien, Ron? – pregunto Hermione

-Sí, claro – dijo este sonriendo – estaba pensando en el próximo partido

-Pero faltan quince días – dijo Neville sorprendido

-Nunca es mucho para el quiddich – dijo Ron

-Eres un exagerado – regaño Hermione – ojala pusieras el mismo interés en tus estudios

-Deberían hacerle caso – dijo Neville – ya vienen los E.X.T.A.S.I.S.

-Falta cerca de un mes – dijo Harry sorprendido

-Es por eso que después de la cena iremos directo a la biblioteca para empezar a estudiar – dijo Hermione

-Lo siento – dijo Neville encogiendo los hombros cuando los chicos lo miraron mal

-Tenemos que buscar la manera para deshacernos de Hermione – dijo Harry en voz baja y Neville asintió

-¿Dijiste algo Harry? – pregunto Hermione

-Que es una excelente oportunidad para terminar el trabajo de Encantamientos – dijo Harry y luego miro a Ron que frunció las ceja confundido – por cierto, porque no vamos a pedir los libros antes que cierre la biblioteca

-Pero tú dijiste… – dijo Ron

-Pero esto es más importante – siseo Harry

-Cierto – dijo Ron poniéndose de pie – vamos, vamos

-Los acompaño – dijo la chica

-¡No! – dijeron ambos chicos al unísono

-¿Por qué? – dijo Hermione sorprendida

-Eh… – dice Ron nervioso y miro al pelinegro

-Espéranos en la sala común – dijo Harry – nosotros llevaremos los libros

-No tardaremos – dijo Ron y arrastro a su amigo con él – ¿Crees que nos sigas? – dijo mientras corrían por los pasillos rumbo al campo de quiddich

-Es Hermione – dijo Harry sin dejar de correr – cuenta con ello. Pero ya estaremos en las escobas

-Le tengo más miedo a Hermione que McGonagall y a Snape juntos – dijo Ron

-No te culpo, amigo – dijo Harry.

Llegaron al campo de quiddich y se unieron a algunos de sus compañeros que ya estaban en la practicando, montaron sus escobas y se unieron al grupo. Harry dio algunas instrucciones y cada quien fue a su puesto.

-¡Vamos Jack! – grito Harry – ¡no los dejes pasar!

-¡No soy yo! – dijo Sloper – es Jack

-¡No mientas! – se defendió Jack – ¡esta de tu lado!

-¡A la derecha! – dijo Dean y Katie anoto

-¡Maldición, Ron! – grito Harry

-Lo siento – dijo este

-¿Lo sientes? – grito Harry iracundo

-Lo siento – dijo Ron

-¿Qué hago yo con tu 'lo siento'?

-Tranquilicémonos todos – dijo Dean

-¡Si este fuese un partido real estaríamos descalificado! – grito Harry más fuerte

-¿Qué quieres que hagas? – grito Ron

-¡Vete a las duchas! – dijo Harry – ¡Para ti el entrenamiento termino por hoy!

-¡No puedes…! – dijo Ron

-¡Si! – interrumpió Harry – ¡Sí! ¡Si puedo y lo hago! ¡Ahora sal de aquí!

-¡Harry – grito Ron –, no es mí…!

-¡Vete a las duchas, ahora! – grito Harry

Ron bajo a tierra y tiro su escoba antes de dirigirse a las duchas

-Es un imbécil – grito Ron pateando algunas banquetas – ¿Quién se cree para hacerme esto?

-El niño que venció y vivió – dijo una voz detrás suyo

-¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo girándose sorprendido – ¡fuera! ¡Sal ahora! ¡No estoy para tus estupideces!

-El cara rajada siempre te ha menospreciado, pero tú eres demasiado bueno para ver que no te quiere – dijo Draco

-¡Sal ahora! – grito Ron iracundo lanzándose a golpearlo, pero Draco lo esquivo y el pelirrojo cayo de bruces contra la pared, cosa que aprovecho Malfoy para aprisionarlo contra esta – ¡suéltame imbécil! ¡suéltame! - exigía

-Veamos si es cierta la leyenda que corre por los pasillos de Hogwarts – le susurró al oído arrancándole un gemido – ¡Uou! ¡Ni siquiera te he tocado y ya te he estoy haciendo gemir! ¿Te imaginas cuando estés en mi cama, de espalda y con las piernas bien abiertas, como toda mujer debe recibir a su hombre?

-Suéltame – gemía el pelirrojo con los ojos cerrados – suéltame

-Quiero escucharte – dijo el rubio mientras colaba su mano entre la toalla de su compañero hasta llegar a su entrepierna y la – ¡Uou, cariño, sí que estas bien dotado!

-Su… su…el… ¡ah! – gimió Ron

-Eso, mi vida – le susurraba Draco mientras le aumentaba el ritmo a la masturbación –. Así me gusta. Entrégate. Yo seré el primer y único hombre que tenga así

-¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! – gemía el Gryffindor sin ningún tipo de pudor

-Eso – decía Draco con una sonrisa macabra en el rostro – exterioriza tu verdadera naturaleza

-¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Merlin bandito! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! – gimió Ron al ritmo que Draco le marcaba

-¿Te gusta? –pregunto Draco sin dejar de estimular al pelirrojo que parecía estar en trance absoluto – vamos mi pequeño, demuéstrame que tan mujer te sientes entre mis brazos. Hazlo.

-¡Ah! ¡Ah! – gimió Ron

-Que hermoso te vez – dijo Draco besándole el cuello

-¡Mas! ¡Mas! ¡Mas! – gemía Ron con los ojos cerrados

-¿Te gusta? –pregunto Draco

-¡Mucho! – gemía Ron – ¡Ah! ¡Ah! – cuando se vino en la mano del rubio

-Te amo – dijo besándolo suavemente antes de que Ron apoyara su cabeza en el hombro del rubio – ya verás cuando hagamos esto como se debe – sin embargo Ron estaba demasiado relajado para rebatir es argumento

Hermione se esforzaba en explicarle a Ron y a Harry con hacer un hechizo algo complicado pero aunque este último ponía su máxima dedicación no lograba conseguir un buen resultado

-¡Te estoy diciendo que no es así! – dijo Hermione ya exasperada

-¡Ya basta! – dijo Ron en el mismo tono – ¡Deja de creerte superior a los demás!

-¡Ron! – dijo Harry sorprendido

-No niegues Harry que tú también estas harto de cómo nos mangonea – dijo Ron – siempre diciéndole a las personas como debe pensar, actuar, sentir.

-¡Yo no hago eso! – Hermione levanto la voz

-¿Entonces por qué no dejas que haga el maldito hechizo como quiera? – exhorto Ron

-Porque lo estás haciendo mal – dijo la única chica del grupo

-¡Ese es mi problema, no el tuyo! – dijo el pelirrojo antes de levantarse e irse sin decir nada mas

-¡Ron! – Hermione lo llamaba a gritos – ¡Ron vuelve aquí en este momento! ¡Ron! – pero este ya se había ido – ¿Y tú por que no estas estudiando? – le grito a Harry que sin más se puso a leer

Ron caminaba por los pasillos sin pensar furioso. Estaba harto que todos le dieran órdenes. ¿Acaso creían que no era capaz de pensar por sí solo? Camino tanto y sin dirección que no supo cuando llego a un pasillo solitario. Tenía tanta rabia, tanta ira que no fue consiente cuando se sentó en el suelo y escondió la cabeza entre las piernas. Ya habían pasado varios días desde aquel encuentro que había tenido con Malfoy. Siempre había escuchado a sus padres sobre lo que Merlín decía sobre el amor y la familia, y en verdad él creía en todo eso, pero… pero cada vez le era más difícil no sentirse raro frente a un chico. Lo habían educado para ser fuerte y valiente, un macho de verdad. Pero que de lo que él sentía. A él siempre le había gustado otra cosa ¿En verdad estaba mal? ¿Estaba mal desear que alguien lo abrazara y lo protegiera? ¿Estaba mal haberse estremecido como lo hizo cuando Malfoy lo había tocado? Lloraba abiertamente cuando sintió que alguien le acariciaba suavemente el cabello por lo que se sobresalto

-¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo Ron molesto

-Te vi mal y te seguí – dijo Draco sentado a su lado acariciándole el cabello

-¿Qué te importa lo que me pasa? – grito Ron – ¿Por qué no haces lo de siempre, te burlas hasta cansarte y me dejas en paz? – pero todo lo que logro fue que el rubio sacara un pañuelo y le limpiara las lágrimas suavemente – ¡ya deja de torturarme!

-¿Por qué crees que solo quiero burlarme? – pregunto Draco intrigado

-¡Déjame en paz! – lloraba Ron

-No puedo – dijo Draco abrazándolo –, ven aquí

-Suéltame – exigía con desgana

-Ron – dijo Draco – ¿Por qué no quieres darme una oportunidad?

-Porque no soy gay – dijo Ron

-Mírame – dijo Draco hablando suavemente – Ron, mírame – y este obedeció – te amo

-Esta mal – gimió este por lo bajo y Draco sonrió – ¡no te burles!

-Eres hermoso – dijo el rubio y se puso de pie entendiéndole la mano – Ven

-¿Dónde vamos? – dijo Ron tomándole la mano

-Confía en mi – dijo Draco

-Eres Malfoy y Slytherine – dijo Ron – ¡es imposible confiar en ti!

-Vamos – dijo Draco – iremos a un lugar donde podamos conversar tranquilamente

-¿Solo conversar? – dijo Ron

-¿Quieres hacer algo más? – dijo Draco y Ron se puso nervioso – Si, amor, solo conversar – y le beso el cabello mientras lo abrazaba

Antes de la guerra, mientras serbia al Lord, Draco había encontrado La Sala de los Menesteres en una de sus vigilancias, y a su regreso, después de la caída del Señor Oscuro, lo había convertido en una especie de refugio privado, donde trataba de huir de los horrores que había vivido durante aquella época

En cuanto Ron cruzo las puertas de aquel lugar, una especie de electricidad recogió completamente su cuerpo. Miro hacia todos lados y al instante se materializo una cama

-Tranquilízate – dijo Draco –, esto no significa que me propasare contigo

-Nunca has sido alguien confiable – dijo Ron

-Puedo cambiar – dijo Draco – solo por ti

-¿Cómo sé que no te quieres burlar de mí y de…? – dijo Ron

-¿Quieres que lo hagamos formal? – dijo Draco

-¿Y tu familia? – pregunto Ron sorprendido – ¿Qué van a decir?

-Aquí solo importa lo tú digas – respondió el rubio mientras Ron bajaba el rostro – Ron – suavemente le levanto el rostro – ¿Qué quieres? – lentamente este se abrazó al otro chico – ok. Por ahora solo mimarte – dijo sonriendo

-Hay muchas cosas que no se de mi – dijo Ron

-Mmm, ¿te refieres a tu manía de vestir ropa íntima de mujer? – pregunto Draco y el pelirrojo se sorprendió – ¿no? ¿Entonces te refieres a cuando nadie te ve y mueves las caderas al caminar? ¡que tonto! Tú debes hablar de las veces de cuando después de los entrenamientos de quiddich esperas que todos se vayan para imaginar que tu dedo es…

-Ya basta – interrumpió Ron completamente rojo

-Ven aquí – dijo Draco y lo sentó en sus piernas mientras Ron se escondía en su pecho – yo lo sé todo de ti. Todo

-Yo… – sollozo Ron

-Tranquilo amor – dijo el rubio – todo está bien.

-Te amo – dijo tímidamente Ron luego de unos minutos de silencio

-Creo que este es el día más feliz de mi vida – dijo el Slytherine

-¿Por qué? – pregunto Ron

-Me dijiste que me amas – dijo Draco –. Creí que jamás lo iba escuchar ¿Por qué escuche bien, no?

-Si idiota – dijo Ron sonriendo –. Tengo miedo, pero no voy negar lo que siento por ti – y Draco no soporto más y lo beso apasionadamente – ¿Draco, como supiste que…? – dijo sonrojado

-¿Cómo supe qué? – dijo el rubio sonriendo

-Ya sabes… – dijo Ron

-No – dijo Draco – No sé. Dímelo

-¿Me harás decírtelo? – pregunto Ron

-Es que no sé de qué hablas – dijo Draco

-¿Cómo supiste que yo uso… ropa…? – pregunto Weasley intrigado

-Todos usamos ropa – dijo Draco

-¡Draco! – protesto Ron

-¿Qué? – dijo este sonriendo

-¿Cómo supiste… de mí… de mí… ropa… intima? – dijo el pelirrojo sonrojado

-¡Yo… de… ti…, lo… se… todo! – dijo Draco dándole besos

-Me siento raro – dijo Ron escondiendo mas el rostro en el pecho del otro muchacho

-Ronald – dijo Draco – te amo.

-¿Qué va a pasar ahora? – dijo Ron

-El tiempo lo dirá – dijo Draco respirando hondo y besándole la frente


	2. Nuestra Vida

Efectivamente, paso el tiempo y frente a todos continuaban gastándose bromas, aunque habían bajado en algo la intensidad. Cuando Hermione intrigada le preguntaba a Ron el porqué del cambio este se escabullía sin responder y Harry le pedía a su amiga que lo dejara en paz

Hermione sabía que algo andaba mal cuando las notas de Ron empezaron a subir sin explicación, ya que nunca lo veía estudiar, sin embargo sabía que algo andaba mal, por lo que decidió vigilar

-Hermione – dijo Parvati cierto día – ¿tienes el trabajo completo de Neville? Quiero compararlo con el mío

-Aun no lo he terminado – dijo la chica

-Yo ya lo termine – dijo Ron sacando una carpeta de su bolso – si quieres te lo presto

-¿Ya terminaste el pergamino de Neville? – dijo Hermione sorprendida – déjame ver – dijo arrebatándoselo de las manos y para revisarlo

-Oye – protesto el chico

-¿Quién te lo hizo? – interrogó la chica

-¡Lo hice yo! – contesto indignado

-Nunca has sido bueno… – dijo Hermione

-Pero he estado estudiando por las noches – se defendió Ron

-¡Y sin más, te hiciste bueno de la noche a la mañana! – dijo Hermione – ¿De dónde lo sacaste?

-Ya dije que lo hice yo – repitió Ron

-¿Cuánto te sacaste en la prueba de Pociones?

-¿Qué tiene eso que ver? – pregunto Ron sorprendido

-Es una falta grave hacer trampa en un examen – insistió Hermione

-¿Y quién dijo que copie? – dijo Ron empezando a molestarse

-Tú nunca has sido estudioso Ron – acuso la chica

-Pero se puede cambiar ¿no? – dijo una voz detrás de ellos

-Malfoy – siseo Harry y Ron disimulo sus nervios

-Vamos "Granger" – dijo Malfoy – ¿no soportas que alguien te supere?

-No te metas en lo que no te interesa – exigió la chica

-Siempre me interesa ver cómo te bajan los humos – dijo el rubio sonriendo comiendo una manzana

-Malfoy, vete – pido Ron

-Escúchame, idiota… – dijo Harry lanzándose sobre el Slytherine

-¡Harry, no! – dijo Ron interponiéndose

-Sigue estudiando Weasley – dijo Draco – quizás y te conviertas en uno de los mejores promedios de Hogwarts. Supongo que Granger como buena amiga, te va apoyar aunque la superes

-Iremos donde McGonagall y le dirás que hiciste trampa… – dijo Hermione

-Si McGonagall me pide hacer otro examen para demostrar que me merezco esa nota – dijo Ron – no tengo ningún problema. Mientras tanto, permiso, debo estudiar – y poniéndose de pie se fue a otra mesa

-Creo que el cuadro de honor del colegio variara un poquito – dijo Draco sonriendo mirando al otro chico alejarse –, y tú, Granger, estarás fuera de él

Ya habían pasado cerca de unos diez minutos cuando una lechuza llego a la mesa de los leones una lechuza blanca con manchas cafés y le dejo una carta a Ron que le entrego un pedazo de pan antes que remontase el vuelo

-¿Otro vociferador de tu madre? – pregunto Colin Creevey

-No – dijo Ron desdoblando la nota y leyendo mientras sonreía

-Esta noche estudiaremos para el examen de Herbología… – dijo Hermione acercándose con Harry

-Yo ya estudie – interrumpió Ron –, sin contar que tengo un compromiso esta noche

-¿Otro compromiso? – dijo ella sorprendida – ¿con quién? – pero Ron no contesto – no te vas a ir de aquí sin decirme…

-Con la persona que amo – interrumpió Ron

-¿Qué cosa? – dijo Hermione sorprendida

-Lo que escuchaste – dijo el pelirrojo mientras se levantaba – permiso

Esa noche Draco tenía ronda por los pasillos, pero cerca de la media noche se desvió a la Sala de los Menesteres. En cuanto entro una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro cuando diviso una figura sentada en el borde la cama

-¿Esperaste mucho? – pregunto acercándose

-No – contesto Ron sonrojado

-¿Y esa cama? – dijo Draco levantando una ceja

-Yo… este… no… – dijo Ron

-Si no quieres que pase nada – dijo Draco sentándose a su lado – no pasara

-Gracias – dijo aliviado – es solo que…

-Es incomodo sentarse en el suelo – concluyo Draco sonrió mientras se subía en la cama para acomodarse mejor – lo sé. Ven aquí – Ron gateo hacia él y se acostó sobre su pecho para que Draco lo abrace acariciándole el cabello – ¿así está bien? – y lo sintió sonreír – ¿estas más tranquilo sobre lo de los trabajos?

-Nunca pensé que se iba poner así – dijo Ron

-Te dije que eras bueno y la podías superar – dijo Draco besándole el cabello

-¿De verdad crees que puedo graduarme en el cuadro de honor? – dijo Ron ilusionado

-Claro que si – dijo Draco –. Es más, te propongo algo. Vamos hacer una sana competencia tú y yo

-¿Competencia? – dijo Ron sorprendido

-Desde hoy vamos estudiar juntos y muy duro – dijo el rubio besándole el cuello – y que gane el mejor

-¿Hablas en serio? – dijo Ron sonriendo

-¿Tenemos un trato? – pregunto Draco ofreciéndole la mano

-Tenemos un trato – dijo Ron con una sonrisa radiante estrechándosela pero Draco giro sobre él y lo beso apasionadamente

Y efectivamente, las notas de Ron empezaron a subir con el paso de los días. Estaba más atento en clase, era más organizado. Sin bien seguía disfrutando de las actividades extracurriculares, para nadie paso desapercibido el cambio del muchacho. Hermione no le despegaba la vigilancia y aun en contra de lo que le gustaría, debía reconocer que el chico estaba más aplicado, sin embargo le parecía extraño que fuese simple estudio, por lo que empezó a seguirlo a todas horas pero nunca encontraba nada, así que decidió que era hora de subir de nivel

-¿Está segura señorita Granger? – pregunto una Minerva McGonagall bastante confundida

-Si, profesora – dijo la chica – Ron ha subido mucho sus calificaciones y no hace tareas ni estudia, y por el contrario se desaparece por las noches. No encuentro otra explicación que él este robando de alguna manera las pruebas

-Eso es imposible – dijo la maestra –, cada profesor las tiene bajo hechizo

-Yo solamente le informo lo que veo – dijo la chica

-Le aconsejo señorita Granger – dijo McGonagall – que invierta mejor su tiempo si no quiere bajar sus calificaciones

-Pero… – intento protestar la chica pero tuvo que callar ante la mirada de la maestra

Dos días después, la profesora McGonagall entro en su aula y con un movimiento de varita escribió en el pizarrón dos simples palabras: "Examen Sorpresa", una exclamación unánime se escuchó. Disimuladamente Ron miro hacia la parte de atrás y respiro hondo

Fue tal vez una de las horas más largas de la corta vida de Hermione Granger, se había concentrado en recordar las explicaciones de la profesora, pero todo lo que se le venía a la mente era la cara de Ron mientras participaba en clase incluso en cosas que ella no sabía. ¡Era realmente frustrante! Sin embargo veía a Ron muy concentrado haciendo su examen, quien al parecer sabía las respuestas de la bendita prueba.

Cuando salieron del salón el pelirrojo tenía la más radiante de las sonrisas.

-¿Por qué sonríes tanto? – dijo Hermione molesta – El examen estaba sumamente difícil

-¿Enserio? – pregunto Ron genuinamente sorprendido – yo sabía todas las respuestas

-¡Copiaste! – acuso la chica de forma histérica

-¡Fue un examen sorpresa! – dijo Harry sorprendido – ¿Cómo va a saber las respuestas? ¡Es absurdo!

-No lo sé – dijo Hermione cruzándose de brazos encarando a Ron – Dinos. Eres tú quien anda sospechoso ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

-¿Ahora estudiar es "andar de sospechoso"? – dijo Ron sorprendido

-¿crees que por que una vez me superaste por un décimo lo harás siempre? – dijo la chica con arrogancia

-Si sigue estudiando así, estoy seguro que lo hará – dijo Malfoy sentado en un banco solitario mientras desenvolvía un chocolate

-¡Cállate Malfoy! – siseo Hermione – esto no tiene nada que ver contigo

-Otra vez con eso – dijo Draco rodando los ojos – ¿Cuándo vas a entender que todo lo que tenga que ver con molestarte a ti, tiene que ver conmigo? Ya sabes, solo diversión personal – y un puñete se estrechó contra su nariz – ¡Mi nariz! ¡Mi nariz! ¡Maldita Sangresucia inmunda rompiste mi nariz! ¡Mi nariz! ¡Mi nariz!

-¡Hermione! – dijo Harry deteniéndola

-El profesor Snape sabrá de esto – dijo el rubio antes de salir corriendo

-¿Qué te pasa? – dijo Ron molesto

-¡Es Malfoy! – dijo Harry

-¡Si – dijo Ron –, pero ahora no hizo nada malo!

-¿Acaso no escuchaste? – dijo Hermione desesperada

-¿Qué tiene de malo que te quiera superar en las notas? – dijo Ron atónito

-¿Robando notas? – grito Hermione

-Maldita sea Granger – grito Ron –, jamás pensé que fueras tan envidiosa – y también se fue

Ron estaba sentado en una cama en la Sala de Menesteres llorando en silencio, cuando entro Draco angustiado buscándolo con la mirada

-Amor – dijo el rubio corriendo a su lado

-No – dijo el Gryffindor –. No te acerques. No te acerques

-¿Qué pasa? – dijo Draco

-Fue una mala idea – dijo Ron sin dejar de llorar – una pésima idea. Yo… yo nun… nunca… vo… voy… a… a…

-Claro que si – dijo Draco abrazándolo –, puedes ser uno de los mejores de este colegio y lo serás. Yo te ayudare – y sin pensarlo Ron se abrazó a él – te amo comadreja

-Eres un hurón muy guapo – dijo sonrojado

-¿Mucho? – dijo Draco besándole el cuello mientras colaba su mano por debajo de la polera

-Draco – decía Ron mientras sonreía – ¿oye y tu nariz? ¿Fuiste a ver a la señora Pomfrey…?

-Esa sangresucia me las va a pagar – rumeo el rubio cambiando su amor

-No la llames así – regaño Ron – ella…

-Ni se te ocurra decir que es tu amiga – dijo Draco –. Nadie que se comporte como Granger lo hizo contigo es tu amigo

-Tú siempre me haz tratado así – dijo Ron – e incluso peor

-¡Ah! – dijo Draco – pero es diferente

-¿Y cuál sería esa diferencia? – dijo Ron

-La sangresucia decía ser tu amiga – dijo Draco –, yo nunca quise ser tu amigo

-¿Ah no? – dijo Ron levantando una ceja

-No – dijo Draco – yo quiero… – y le beso el cuello mientras Ron cierra los ojos sonriendo

Mayo trajo consigo el dolor del primer año sin los héroes caídos durante la guerra y la alegría de la graduación. Muchos habían sembrado sus ilusiones en el final de la etapa escolar y el inicio de su vida adulta. Habían quienes soñaban con la Universidad Mágica como Hermione o el propio Draco, otros ya pensaban en buscar empleos que les permitiese independizarse, pero habían quienes por máxima ambición solo tenían entrar a la academia de aurores, en este grupo estaban tanto Ron como Harry, quienes habían alquilado a medias un pequeño departamento cerca de la academia.

En un principio Hermione los visitaba bastante seguido, pero esta figura había cambiado después de que la chica le había insinuado al pelirrojo intentar llevar su amistad a otro nivel, pero Ron le había dicho con la mayor educación posible que no la veía a ella de esa manera. Esto le había llamado poderosamente la atención a Harry, que alguna vez le había preguntado frontalmente a su mejor amigo si es que le interesaba otra persona, había bastado la mirada perdida y el profundo suspiro del pelirrojo para saber la respuesta, pero había respetado el silencio del chico

El tiempo siempre trae consigo cambios y algunos no siempre son los que se esperan. A nadie le pasó desapercibido la alegría y entusiasmo que Ron desplegaba los primeros años de su vida como auror, aunque siempre lo vieran solo en su vida profesional, esquivaba cualquier preguntaba sobre su vida personal. Se convirtió en un hombre amargado y solitario con el cual era casi imposible entablar una conversación. El único que prácticamente lo soportaba aún era Harry, pero todo apuntaba a que esto no sería por mucho tiempo. Más de una vez, el moreno lo había increpado sobre su actitud bastante osca y lo único que había conseguido era unas cuantas malas miradas, algunos gruñidos y que se alejara un poco más

Sin embargo, después de unas semanas Ron había sorprendido a todos una tarde llegando a la Madriguera con la más radiante de las sonrisas que confundió mas a todos cuando Molly le pregunto si todo estaba bien, él solo respondió "hoy es un día hermoso"

Dejo las bolsas en el piso, metió la llave en la cerradura de la puerta y la giro, llevaba algo de prisa, tomo sus cosas y entro. Fue directo a la cocina y empezó a dejar todas las compras en su sitio mientras tarareaba el último hit de las "Brujas de Macabeth"

Unos brazos rodearon su cintura desde atrás mientras unos labios besaban su cuello arrancándole un suspiro mientras sonreía

-La cena no tardara – dijo cerrando los ojos

-Me interesa más el postre – le susurro Draco al oído estremeciéndolo completamente

-¿No te cansas? – pregunto Ron girándose sin salir de sus brazos

-¿De ti? – dijo Draco – ¡jamás! Tú eres mi vicio – y le beso el cuello

-Vaya que lo demuestras – dijo Ron –, aún recuerdo nuestra primera vez

-¿Te gustaría repetirlo? – susurro el rubio colando sus manos debajo de la camiseta

-¿Ahora? – dijo Ron

-Claro que ahora – dijo Draco y lanzo un hechizo a la cocina antes de levantarlo en brazos al estilo princesa

-¡Huron tarado! – dijo Ron en medio de una carcajada

-¿Qué me dijiste? – dijo Draco mordisqueándole el cuello – ya verás lo que te pasara cuando te tenga sobre la cama

-No te atrevas – dijo Ron entre carcajadas cuando llegaban a la habitación – la cena

-Mi cena está servida – dijo Draco acostando al pelirrojo sobre la cama, sentándose ahorcajada sobre él quitándose la ropa

-¿Quién va cenar? ¿tú o yo? – dijo Ron sonriendo

-Digamos… – dijo Draco tomando la mano del Gryffindor y llevándosela a su entrepierna – que ambos

-¡Draco! – dijo Ron sonrojado

-Tantos años y aun te sonrojas – dijo Draco y Ron miro hacia otro lado – ¿Recuerdas nuestra primera vez? – y Ron sonrió

FLASHBACK*

Esa noche se verían a la media noche en la Sala de Menesteres. Estaba nervioso y como siempre pensó en el pequeño arroyo que cruzaba cerca de su casa. El canto de los pájaros era como música para sus oídos. Se sonrojo al ver una manta tendida a la orilla y darse cuenta de lo que en realidad pretendía inconscientemente. Trato de desechar esa idea pero era imposible

-¿Acaso me estas lanzando indirectas? – dijo una voz detrás suyo

-¡Malfoy! – exclamo cerrando los ojos

-Siempre me dijiste que te gustaría – dijo abrazándolo por la espalda y besándolo detrás de la oreja – que tu primera vez fuese así – susurro – en una pradera

-No... – gimió Ron

-Prometo ser un caballero – dijo Draco colando su mano bajo la camisa del pelirrojo

-¡Dra… Dra… ah… Dra…gón…! – volvió a gemir cuando la otra mano del rubio se coló bajo su pantalón y le chupaba el cuello – ¡ah!

-Que linda te vez – susurraba mientras le mordía la oreja

-Draco – dijo Ron deteniéndolo y girándose para encararlo –, yo… nunca…

-Lo sé – dijo Draco orgulloso –. Seré el primero… y el único

Ron no fue consiente de cuando su ropa desapareció mientras todo su cuerpo era devorado por una boca hambrienta de su piel. Una mano estimulaba su órgano viril mientras unos dedos se colaban entre sus muslos. Se dejó llevar por las sensaciones embriagadoras que lo envolvían levantando las caderas para darle mayor accesibilidad

-¿Listo? – susurro Draco en su oído y él como pudo asintió

-Ha… haz...lo – gimió el pelirrojo

-Mírame – ordeno Draco –. Mi niña hermosa, mírame – y Ron se concentró en obedecer – ¿Quieres hacerte mujer hoy?

-¿Va… vas… a ne… negó…ciar? – pregunto Ron

-¿Qué me darás a cambio? – dijo antes de agacharse y meterse en la boca el miembro viril del Gryffindor

-¡Todo! – grito moviéndose en la boca del chico hasta liberarse en ella

-Sabes delicioso – dijo lamiéndose los labios

-¡Merlín bendito! – dijo sonrojado y con los ojos cerrados antes de sentir el cuerpo del otro chico sobre él que tomó por asalto sus labios mientras le acomodaba las piernas alrededor de su cintura

-¡Draco! – gimió en medio del beso

-Relájate – ordeno mientras lentamente entraba en él – concéntrate en mi voz

-Duele – se quejó el chico entre dientes mientras apretaba los ojos

-Deja que te acostumbres – aconsejó besándole el cuello

-Ju… ju... rame que no… no… e… es un… juego – suplico Ron deteniéndolo

-Cásate conmigo – pidió el rubio

-¿Ha… ha… blas en se… se… rio? – pregunto el pelirrojo sorprendido y por respuesta recibió un beso apasionado

FIN DEL FLASHBACK*


	3. jamás me fui

El reloj del microonda sonó por lo que Ron corrió a sacar la cena mientras Draco ponía la mesa. El rubio sonrió. A pesar de que el Gryffindor había crecido con la magia le gustaba hacer las cosas al estilo Muggle aunque en ocasiones todo se complicaba

-¡Por los calcetines de Morgana! ¿Por qué no se queda donde lo dejo? – se quejó Draco

-Por qué las cosas muggles son así – dijo Ron sonriendo

-¿Cómo puedes soportar esto? – dijo Draco alejándose de la cocina – eso es más peligroso que tú con una varita rota – se quejó Draco y el estudiante de auror lo miro mal – ¿Recuerdas el día que nos reencontramos? ¿Qué sentiste ese día? – dijo acercándose y besándole el hombro robándole una sonrisa al chico pelirrojo

*FLASHBACK*

Ron camina por las calles de Londres tratando de esquivar la torrencial lluvia que caía sobre la ciudad desde la tarde anterior. Había salido a buscar algo para comer ya que Harry había salido de viaje para afinar algunos detalles sobre su herencia y él odiaba comer solo, después de haber compartido casa con una familia tan numerosa.

Se detuvo bajo un corredor, el otoño estaba cerca y lo hacía tiritar un poco ¿es que acaso esa lluvia no iba detenerse? Un leve golpe en el vidrio que estaba detrás de él lo hizo girar para encontrarse con quien menos imaginaba. La sorpresa y esa sonrisa algo torcida lo dejo inmóvil sin saber qué hacer, cosa que le dio tiempo al hombre que comía solo en el lujoso restaurante se levantara y saliera a encontrarlo

-¿Ron? – dijo Draco sonriendo

-Ho… ho… hola – dijo este nervioso

-¿Qué haces? – dijo el rubio – el cielo se cae a pedazos. Te vas a enfermar. Ven. Pasa

-¿Yo? – dijo Ron a media voz

-Si tonto – dijo Draco con voz dulce – entra – este lo hizo tímidamente

-¿señor? – dijo el capitán de los meseros

-Viene conmigo – dijo el rubio –. Mi abrigo por favor – el mesero obedeció

-No quiero molestar – dijo Ron mientras caminaban a la mesa

-Tú nunca me has molestado – dijo Draco ofreciéndole una silla

-No soy una mujer para que me acomodes la silla – dijo Ron y Draco solo sonrió mientras el pelirrojo se sentaba

-Señor, su abrigo – dijo el mesero entregándoselo

-Gracias – lo tomo y lo coloco sobre los hombros del pelirrojo – tiene un hechizo para que te seque

-Gracias – susurro el chico

-¿Cuánto tiempo? – dijo el rubio sentándose frente a él

-Varios años – dijo Ron

-Pero sigues igual – dijo Draco y el otro hombre se sonrojo – en todo sentido

-¿Qué has hecho de tu vida? – dijo Ron bebiendo agua

-Extrañarte – dijo Draco y Ron se ahogó mientras el rubio sonreía – ¿y tú?

-Soy auror – dijo este limpiándose con la servilleta

-¿Debería sorprenderme? – dijo Draco

-No he escuchado de ti en mucho tiempo – dijo Ron

-¿te hubiese gustado escuchar? – dijo Draco estirando sutilmente su mano hasta tocarlo

-Draco, por favor – dijo Ron sonriendo

-¿Te casaste? – dijo Draco echándose hacia atrás

-No, pero… – dijo Ron bajando el rostro

-Sales con alguien – termino Draco

-Más o menos – dijo Ron

-¿Más o menos? – dijo el rubio

-¿Importa? – dijo Ron

-Claro que importa – dijo Draco – parece que ya te olvidaste lo que te dije hace tiempo. ¡Eres mío!

-¡Draco! – dijo el ex Gryffindor más nervioso aun

-Se me fue esta clase de hambre – dijo Draco poniéndose de pie y dejando dinero sobre la mesa – vamos

-¿Qué? – dijo Ron sorprendido cuando Draco lo insto a levantarse

-Camina – dijo tomándolo del brazo – vamos

-¿Donde? – dijo Ron

-¡A tu lugar! – dijo Draco

*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*

-Mi lugar – dijo Ron sentándose en las piernas del rubio

-¿Te gusta tu lugar? – dijo Draco

-Algo – dijo Ron sirviendo vino y dándole de beber mientras Draco corta la carne

-¿Pasa algo? – pregunto Draco acomodándole el cabello detrás de la oreja

-Mi familia insiste con lo de Hermione – dijo Ron y Draco exhaló – pero eso no importa. Yo solo te amo a ti

-Pero tampoco le dices lo nuestro – dijo Draco

-No es fácil - dijo el pelirrojo

-Papá, mamá, hermanos, soy gay y mi pareja desde hace cinco años es Draco Malfoy – dijo este – pero no se preocupen les daremos nietos. Llevamos un tiempo trabajando en pociones que harán que me embarace. ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser eso?

-¿Y tú se lo has dicho a tus padres? – ataco el pelirrojo – ¿el gran Lucius Malfoy sabe que no va tener una nuera sino un yerno?

-No vuelques las cosas Ronald – dijo Draco mientras ambos se ponían de pie – estamos hablando de ti

-¿Y por qué no podemos hablar también de ti? – dijo Ron cruzando los brazos

-¿Acaso tengo que recordarte yo a ti quien me pidió que no se los diga? – pregunto Draco – si quieres vamos en este momento y hablamos con ellos – dijo tomando su mano – ahí está la chimenea. Vamos

-Draco – dijo Ron – no. Espera

-¿Esperar que? – dijo este – ¿no quieres que estemos tranquilos? ¿tú y yo? ¿en paz? ¿juntos?

-Claro que quiero eso – dijo Ron

-¿entonces? – dijo Draco

-No es tan fácil – dijo el pelirrojo

-No sé si esto sea fácil o no – dijo Draco –, pero lo que yo voy hacer me va desgarrar

-¿y qué vas hacer? – desafío Ron por lo que su pareja se dio la vuelta y se fue del departamento, por lo que el pelirrojo exhaló

Ron miraba por la luna a través de la ventana mientras una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla. Ya llevaba una semana en La Madriguera, le había dicho a sus padres que era nostalgia, pero la verdad era que no podía estar en el departamento que había compartido por tanto tiempo. Le dolía. Lo estaba matando.

Una mano le seco las lágrimas sobresaltándolo. Su madre sin mediar palabras lo abrazo y le beso la frente. No hacía falta decir nada y él lo sabía. Lo siguientes días iban a ser duros y supo que su madre no lo iba a dejar solo

Y no se equivocó, sentía que le quemaba el alma cada vez que se bañaba y creía sentir un leve rose sobre su piel, cuando su madre le ponía frente a él su plato favorito, o cuando por las noches esperaba que su cintura fuera rodeada por esos, aunque delgados, fuertes brazos, ese aroma natural de hombre

Desde hacía cuatro noches consecutivas que Hermione iba a La Madriguera a visitarla a la familia. Ron no le ponía mala cara pero tampoco su relación estaba siendo como de costumbre. Cada vez que su padre lo regañaba era Molly quien le decía que lo dejara en paz

-Vamos Ron – dijo Hermione – no seas tan amargado. Vamos al teatro

-Gracias Hermione – dijo el chico mientras llamaba a la puerta –, pero no tengo animo

-Salgan, hijo – dijo Arthur –, eso te hará bien.

-Otro día – dijo Ron

-Entonces solo hablemos – dijo ella tomándole la mano

-No estoy de ánimo para salir – dijo el chico

-¿Prefieres hablar conmigo? – dijo una voz detrás de él

-¿Malfoy? – dijo Arthur sorprendido

-¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo Hermione a la defensiva poniéndose de pie y sacando su varita

-Guarda eso sabelotodo – dijo el recién llegado

-Sal de mi casa en este momento – exigió el Weasley mayor

-Ron ¿podemos hablar? – dijo Draco, pero este no se movió – Weasley te doy dos opciones – sentencio – o hablamos a solas o lo hacemos frente a tu familia. Tú decides

-¿Quién te crees para…? – dijo Hermione furiosa pero Ron se levantó y salió sin decir más palabras – ¡Ron! – dijo sorprendida

-Permiso – dijo Draco con su clásica sonrisa burlesca y siguió al pelirrojo

-¡Ron! – suplicaba la chica pero Molly la detuvo

Ron y Draco salieron al jardín de la casa en silencio. El primero se abrazó a sí mismo y luego sintió que le colocaban algo sobre sus hombros

-¿Por qué te fuiste de nuestra casa? – dijo Draco

-Es tu casa – dijo Ron

-Hasta donde sé – dijo Draco – es ahí donde vivimos juntos, donde comemos juntos, donde nos bañamos juntos, ¡donde hacemos el amor juntos! – Ron volcó el rostro cerrando los ojos y el rubio respiro hondo pasándose las manos por la cara –. Mírame, Ronald mírame – este obedeció – ¿Por qué te fuiste? – este no respondió – por favor Ron – suplico

-Te espere unos días – sollozo este – después de nuestra discusión…

-¿No leíste la carta que te deje? – pregunto Draco menos exaltado

-¿Cuál carta? – dijo Ron sorprendido

-La deje al lado del teléfono – dijo Draco

-No había ninguna carta ¿Qué decía? – pregunto

-Que debía salir urgente de viaje – dijo Draco – por un asunto que debía atender personalmente, pero que volvería en unos días, que no te preocuparas, que hablaría por chimenea todos los días y mandaría lechuzas – le limpio las lágrimas suavemente – y sobre todo decía bajo ningún motivo te olvidaras que te amo con toda mi alma

-No me llego nada – dijo Ron – Yo creí que…

-Que me había cansado de jugar contigo y me había ido – concluyo el Slytherine –. Las veces que te hable por chimenea nunca contestaste. Mande una carta aquí pero la lechuza al parecer se extravió

-Eso parece – dijo Ron

-Te he dicho cien mil veces que ese animal es un peligro. Tenemos que comprar otra – Ron miro hacia otro lado – Ron por favor

-¿Para qué viajaste? – pregunto el pelirrojo

-Luego hablamos de… – dijo Draco

-¿Para qué viajaste? – volvió a preguntar el pelirrojo

-Encontré la formula – dijo Draco sonriendo –, me pidieron que vaya a Zúrich para estar presente cuando salieran los resultados

-Ósea que… – dijo el chico sorprendido mientras el rubio le colocaba la mano sobre su vientre – ¡Dragón! – dijo emocionado

-¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me creas? – pregunto Draco

-Quizás formalizar su relación hablando con su familia sea un buen inicio – dijo Molly detrás de la pareja

-¡Mamá! – dijo Ron sorprendido

-Buenas noches señores Weasley – dijo Draco

-Yo… – dijo Ron nervioso

-Hablemos adentro – dijo Arthur

-Papá, yo te puedo explicar – dijo Ron nervioso mientras Draco lo abrazaba

-¿Qué vas a explicar Ron? – dijo Arthur – ¿Qué nos has mentido por años y nos has ocultado que este chico es tu pareja desde el colegio?

-Tú… – dijo Ron sorprendido

-Somos tus padres, cariño – dijo Molly –, lo sabemos todo de ti, todo, aunque no nos los digas – y Arthur sonrió

-¡Mamá! – dijo Ron corriendo a abrazarla

-Vamos a dentro – dijo Arthur mirando a Draco – hablaremos mejor tomando algo

-Tengo pan recién horneado – dijo Molly sonriendo mientras Ron miraba al rubio y este le beso la frente

-Creo que será mejor que me vaya – dijo Hermione con voz molesta

-Hermione – suplico – ¿podemos hablar? Por favor

-¿De qué quieres hablar Ronald? – dijo la chica de forma tajante – ¿De cómo jugaste con mis sentimientos mientras te revolcabas con este…?

-Hermione – dijo Molly – por favor

-Todos son testigos… – protestaba Granger –. Eres una basura Ronald ¿Dónde quedaron tus promesas? – Draco miro sorprendido al chico que negaba nervioso – tú me…

-Hermione basta – interrumpió Ginny

-¿Cómo? – dijo la chica sorprendida – ¿Acaso no ves lo que me está haciendo?

-No te están haciendo nada – dijo George

-¿tú también? – dijo indignada – Harry, diles algo, apóyame

-Hermione – dijo Harry –, para nadie era un secreto su relación. Al menos para nadie que los conociera, sobre todo a Ron. Si tú no lo quisiste ver… – y encogió los hombros – Él ya sufrió bastante por esto, y si Malfoy lo hace feliz…

-¿Y yo? – grito la chica – y lo que yo estoy sufriendo

-Tú estás sufriendo porque no quisiste ver lo obvio – dijo George – Ron siempre te trato como una hermana

\- ¡Pero no soy su hermana! – grito desesperada llorando

-Tranquila cariño, tranquila – dijo Arthur abrazándola – Todo va estar bien – Draco abrazo a Ron que escondió sus rostro en el pecho del rubio, por lo que su madre se acercó y le acaricio el cabello mientras le besaba la frente a Draco

Ron sonreía cocinando mientras escuchaba el alboroto afuera de varios niños que le pedían a alguien que no sea tramposo mientras otros adultos reían

-¿No te cansas? – pregunto sonriendo Molly mientras terminaba de decorar la ensalada – los niños, la casa, la oficina

-A veces – dijo Ron sonriendo –, pero Draco es de mucha ayuda

-A veces es él más infantil de todos – dijo Ginny

-Pero así me enamore de ese estúpido – dijo su hermano –, así que ni modo

-Tengo hambre – dijo Arthur entrando en la cocina

-Entonces lávate las manos y llama a todos – dijo Molly

-¿Ayudo en algo? – dijo Draco entrando

-¿Por qué no puedes ser como él? – reprocho Molly a su marido

-Porque nuestro yerno jamás será tan sexy como yo – dijo Arthur y la pareja ,sonrió

-Así no abuelo Lucius – grito una niña en la sala –, es trampa

-Soy Slytherine – respondió el mencionado

-¡Lucius! – regaño Narcisa

-Rose, préstame tu escoba – dijo Hugo

-Papi – grito la niña

-¡No peleen! – grito Ron

-Déjalo Hugo – dijo Charlie – hay varias en la parte de atrás de la casa

-Te amo mi hermosa y embarazada comadreja – le susurro Draco al oído mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda y le besaba el cuello

-Y yo a ti mi sexy hurón – dijo Ron girándose sonriendo para besarlo suavemente

-¡Ron deja de besuquear a tu hurón y ven a ayudarme a ganarle a las serpientes! – grito Harry

-¡Papá! – grito Albus

-¡Y dicen que los tramposos somos los Slytherine! – dijo Lucius

-¡Los son! – gritaron a coro los leones

-Vayan a prevenir la tercera guerra mágica – dijo Molly sonriendo – yo me encargo de esto. Ginny, cariño – la miro – ayúdales

-Gracias Molly – dijo Draco sonriendo y besándole el cuello a su pareja

-Me va dar diabeti – dijo Ginny – ¡Harry, necesito mimos!

-Envidiosa – grito Ron siguiéndola sin soltarse de Draco – nunca tendrás un rubio teñido como el mío y te tienes que conformar con un héroe

-¡Harry! – gritaba Ginny

Molly sonreía feliz escuchando a su familia.

_Fin_

Pronto se viene algo con toda la familia ¿les late?


End file.
